Dark Love
by Natsu-Spooky
Summary: Historia de un amor imposible... Hinata x GaaraMundo alternativo.


Dark Love

Fanfic: Naruto Lugar: Mundo Alternativo Pareja :Hinata x Gaara

Capitulo 1 – El estudiante.

Ya me voy! – Gritaba una chica de unos 17 años, avisando a su familia que ya iría a clases.

Llegare tarde ¡- dijo mientras corría rápidamente y su larga cabellera negra azulada rozara el aire que se encontraba a su paso.

Ella era Hyuga Hinata : 17 años, ojos grises muy claros que hacían verse blancos, su estatura era mediana, su cabello largo y de color negro azulado, su piel era blanca.

Hinata es una chica tímida, no es de muchas amistades, tampoco es una alumna regular no se saca siempre buenas notas y tampoco siempre malas notas… los ramos que mas le gustan es historia y lenguaje , es buena escribiendo historias de terror y de amor dramático, aun esta soltera no ha encontrado nunca una pareja pero al parecer a ella no le interesa eso.

Ya sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, llego 2 minutos de atraso y la joven Hinata llegaba muy exhausta a su salón de clases. Abrió la puerta de su sala y se encontró con su curso todos hablando esperando a que llegara la profesora , camino hasta su puesto donde se sentó y empezó a hablar con su compañera de banco , que era con quien mas hablaba y se juntaba siempre, su nombre era Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura: Una chica, que era muy llamativa en el curso tenía algunos admiradores, su cabello corto y de extraño color rosa, ojos color verde, piel blanca y es un poco más alta que Hinata. Una chica común, con gusto comunes como estar siempre a la "moda" hablar de chicos, salir con sus amigas y tener cantantes citas con chicos era lo que siempre hacia. No le agradaba mucho Hinata por ser mas tranquila, y tener gustos muy distintos pero aun así compartía con ella para ser la más popular junto con otra compañera su mejor amiga Ino.

Hinata la saludo y no la tomaba mucho en cuenta de lo que le estaba conversando ya que a Hinata tampoco le agradaba mucho pero se juntaba con ella para poder conversar un rato y el curso no la molestara tratándola de "autista", aunque ella preferiría estar sola y en vez de escucharla hablar de lo que siempre habla sakura revistas de moda, música de la temporada, chicos y mas chicos…

Sakura: Oh! Hinata-Chan te has enterado! Dicen que ha llegara un nuevo alumno hoy ha nuestro curso! No te parece extraño? Que llegue a mitad de año, jajaja me pregunto como será! Ojala sea guapo y listo, me vestiría bien para pedirle una cita conmigo, seria un tonto si se resistiese y me negase no crees?

Hinata: mientras dibujaba cualquier cosa y prestaba lo menos de atención em si si si…

Sakura: Ya debe estar por llegar! Kyyaaa que emoción ojala sea bien guapo y no unos de esos fracasados que solo estudian Mientras hablaba se pintaba los ojos y luego las uñas muy rápido

Hinata: (Pensando: Por dios cuando será el día en que se calle y deje de hablar de esas estupideces, que soy la única diferente aquí? Pues creo que si casi todas son niñas pinturitas y los chicos pues son casi iguales. No me agrada nadie de aquí… pero si digo lo que estoy pensando se molestaran me dejaran completamente sola y me harán la vida imposible. Si tan solo llegara alguien que pensara casi lo mismo que yo…)

En eso llega la profesora , cosa que en un instante todo el curso esta ordenando y callado.

Todos: Buenos días Señorita Kurenai.

La profesora no venia sola venia con un joven , debía ser el alumno nuevo.

Kurenai: Bueno chicos tomen asiento. Les quiero presentar un nuevo estudiante que hoy será parte de nuestro curso, su nombre es gaara.Espero que lo traten bien… bueno Gaara quieres decirle algo al curso…

Gaara: … ¿Cuál es mi puesto?…

Gaara: Un joven de estatura baja, piel blanca, su cabello es rojizo y desordenado, sus ojos son verde aguja de un color un tanto especial, su mirada provoca algo de temor. Su actitud es fría y es muy callado de el no se sabe nada…

Kurenai: Bueno siéntate atrás ahí queda un puesto.

El joven camino muy tranquilo y se sentó en su puesto sin decir nada.Hinata se quedo mirándolo había algo en el que le llamaba la atención algo como que le preocupaba.

Hinata: (Pensando: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? … se ve diferente a los demás chicos el es especial… ¿seré capaz de hablarle? nooo que vergüenza que le diría… pero el se que es diferente es tan misterioso…)

Sakura: Hinata deja de mirar al chico nuevo… se que es algo lindo pero no lo demuestres tanto! Además te has fijado como es da miedo!... concéntrate en la clase.

Hinta: um si esta bien comienza a escribir en su cuaderno

En su interior Hinata sabia que con la aparición de ese chico cambiaria su vida, el joven gaara ocultaba algo, algo que tal vez a ella la llevaría a la muerte…


End file.
